


Absence of Faith

by RikkuShinra



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Affairs, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Forced Marriage, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Nobody is Dead, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, march/december, not really a tragic romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 22:46:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17354039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikkuShinra/pseuds/RikkuShinra
Summary: One last time is all she wants. Just eternity.





	Absence of Faith

Lunafreya’s mind swims as she tried recalling just in what manner she ended up in such a quandary, not one she particularly minded, but none the less time was running out and she did not want this, whatever it was to end. Who would?

She gasped as fingers trailed from one lace covered hip to the other before dropping, calloused fingers cascading over the thin garter belt that hugged the curve of her ass to the clasped top of her white stockings. “He really doesn’t deserve all this. You.” The word dances against her neck, warm and humid raising goose flesh on her arms and the hair under her ornate updo. “You deserve so much more.”

Luna does not dare look up, afraid she will love what she sees behind her. Those rough hands grace her stomach, trailing over every inch from one hip bone to the dip of her belly button where it detours northward curving precariously over the lace of her white bralette. The heat lingers as do his eyes locked on her in her mirror.

“I’m to be married tomorrow,” she finally breaths, shaky and far more aroused that she wishes for him to know.

“And? That never stopped us before.”

“It’s…. different.”

“Because Of Noctis?”

“Of course.”

His hands move away, not before they tease her, nails digging through the lace of the cup and over her nipples. “Of course.” His warmth disappears and for a moment she allows herself a moment of reprieve. Already she misses him, the calluses, his strong grip, and the heat that flows off him in waves. Like the animals that wander the wild lands, he returns to what he knows. He knows her more than she knows herself some time. She more than eager to take him back as he turns her from the vanity; hands gripping the pert flesh of her ass and needing it before he bends lower to lift her up by her thighs. Naturally, she wraps her legs about his waist, fingers working at the obnoxious maroon scarf wrapped around the color of his equally insufferable shirt.

He pulls back first, grinding their pelvises together as Luna pulls the scarf off and tosses the offending thing behind her. “I’m going to ruin you,” he pants carrying her down the stairs, hands running over her back, gripping her hips and rubbing her over the firm desire he has for her, only her and his need to ruin everything that belongs to Noctis, to any of the spoiled offspring that came from his kin.

She hopes his grip leaves bruises, evidence that she is not a lady of virtue, she has needs, wants, and desires. She desires the ruin he will leave her in cradled against his body the most, the sweet blissful afterglow.

Tonight, she wants to commit to memory more than the tender caresses that linger far after he has gone. Luna wishes to be raw, her voice torn from her throat as she screams his name into the moonlit night, left gravely and cracked as she whispers ‘I Do’ before the Gods themselves. For her intended to worry as she stumbles down the aisle, her brother’s guidance, and strong body her support and mountain as she is handed to the man, she has never touched herself to, the one she does not think of when in the thralls of ecstasy.

The lingerie stays affixed to her body as she considers with fascination as he disrobes, the dark scars of crucifixion to the strength hidden in the curve of his calves as he steps from the collection of dressage pooled at his feet. “Wait,” Luna respires, needy with exhilaration, shifting to peel her bridal undergarments down, the lace underwear sticky and warm. She works at the snaps only to still as he presses down on her hand, fingers tightening around hers.

“Leave it on.” Luna swallows as her leg is lifted, a kiss planted on her ankle while his free hand trails down her leg, crossed the soft skin of her inner thigh. She stills, breath held for an eternity, as his hand gently ghost the apex of her pubis to rest on the other thigh, thumb rubbing circles on the soft skin. She breathes in relief, he will not tease her excessively. Another kiss is placed on the back of her knee and she can't stop herself from jerking slightly but it tickles; his hand is gripping her leg tighter to hold her still as he repeats the motion. Luna squirms again as his free hand moves menacing closer to the place which she most desires him to graze, wishes him, but he moves it again when she scoots, just out of reach. Not even the glare she gives him has enough force to make his hand twitch into position. He chuckles, dull nails scratching her leg as he continues his ministrations with torturous lips. He slows in his kisses, from the side of her knee down the bite on the clasp that grips the stocking tightly.

Luna moans as both hands rest on her thighs, a sharp gasp pulled from her as the tender flesh the joins her leg is lavished with a soft kiss, followed by a hard pinch as his teeth bite down before sucking the pain away. He continues this, lavishing a soft kiss on the other side, on the crown of her pubis. She shivers as he pulls away puffing out a gentle breeze that sends her heated skin plummeting.

Luna whimpers futilely, hand grasping the thick muscles of his biceps, trying to pull him up to her. He does not budge, only turning his eyes up to meet hers, “My Lady, your quite flushed.” Luna frowns, mouth falling open but her voice stays, breath hitching as a kiss is placed over her lingerie, the lace warming five degrees as he does it successively. He pulls away once more, gold eyes reflecting immodest mischief in the morning twilight, “maybe we should stop.”

Luna is quick to stop him, fingers tangling and grasping the wild burgundy mane with enough force to turn his head to the side. “I didn’t take you for a man to leave a job unfinished, Chancellor.”

For a tiny thing, she is quite strong as she pulls the Chancellor up from the cozy roost he has made for himself between her legs. Ardyn is more than willing to come to her, lips meet fierce and hungry, with each brush it grows rougher. Luna hungry as she latches onto his bottom lip, teeth breaking skin while her hands pull back on his hair. Heps pulled away with a Cheshire grin pulling his lips back as if he just won The Golden Ticket. He laps the blood from his lip, Luna's eyes following the trajectory of the organ. “Don’t be gentle,” she whispers against the tender skin on his neck. Ardyn obliges, the damp lace and silk barely pushed to the side as he sinks into the warm heat of the Oracle.

Luna’s moans turned into the utterances of clemency to Ardyn’s ears, a hymn of wanton desire and the elation of human selfishness and each undulation becomes a rebellious disregard to the encroaching sanctimonious joining of two persons in holy matrimony.

In the brief after bliss, Ardyn reclines on the bed, legs crossed, watching the Oracle as she redid the elegant braids that crisscrossed her crown and made her way to the gown, hip popping as she focusses on her bridal gown. “You’ll make a beautiful bride.” The bed shifts, minutely, as Ardyn stands to pull his jacket on. “It’s a shame,” a hand comes to rest on the curve of her waist, a brief kiss on her shoulder. “We could do so many terrible things together” he smiles, dipping down to ghost his lips against her ear, down the slope of her neck to tug none too gently to the diamond necklace that hangs around her neck. “To each other.”

Ravus frowns as Luna clutches tightly to his arm, wincing under the holy white of her veil. “Are you alright?” She nods, running a hand over her bodice more a nervous habit than an attempt to flatten it out. With each step she is reminded of the sexual congress with the Chancellor a few hours earlier, she throbs at the memory etched to her very being. From the pleasant ache in her hips and the way the lingerie clings to her most intimately, Luna wishes she was facing him and not the young boy she had last seen in her youth. Words and pictures could only do so much, she is fond of him, fond of Noctis but he had not been there to still the hand of an enraged general, he had not returned her to her home, had not shared tender caresses or taught her the constellations. Nor has he told her stories of the world, of Eos and how this most beloved Star has changed. She loves Noctis, like a friend not as a lover. As the music commences, she hears the crowd rise and her hopes for salvation die as she is pulled forward down the trail of scattered petals.

"I'm fine" Luna asseverates, finding the Chancellor in the third row on the Groom's side, bygone the ostentatious decorum for a more genteel black suit with all the marks of Lucian pride. As she takes Noctis' hand, Luna coyly looks out at the guests, heart fluttering with the first 'I Do'. She does not hear Noctis only the ragged whispers of penitence for sins she cannot absolve, desperation from darkness held too long that only she can heal. Time slows, languid as her lips move, but she cannot take her eyes off Ardyn as she promises herself to Noctis. 

**Author's Note:**

> This pairing is everything! I don't know why but sweet baby chocobos, do I love them. Does this really warrant a mature rating?


End file.
